Uma Geração Depois
by Caroline Sango Maciel
Summary: Você passou toda a sua vida ao lado de pessoas que pensava conhecer muito bem: sua mãe autoritária com os estudos seu pai, dono de uma academia de luta com espada seus primos um tanto quanto estranhos seu compenetrado irmão gêmeo... E você mesma, que semp
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A.: **Oi pessoal! Essa é a minha quarta fic de InuYasha. Como sempre, uma idéia martelou na minha cabeça e, martelando, vim aqui dar a luz à mais um fic. Dessa vez, inspirei-me no livro "A Garota Americana", de Meg Cabot. De pouquinho em pouquinho, acho que dá para perceber um pouco disso na personagem principal... Opa, falei demais! Certo, agora é melhor eu pôr fim na minha nota, e... boa leitura!

**Capítulo 1**

_19 de junho._

_Cama do meu quarto._

Ok. Tudo bem. Eu realmente posso lidar com isso. Afinal, são quase quinze anos na mesma família. Conheço muito bem esses três seres humanos com quem convivo todos os dias. Eu _sei _que posso agüentar. Não é nenhum desespero. O mundo não acaba quando uma garota japonesa de quatorze anos descobre que:

a) Não é normal. Pelo menos não como todas as outras garotas japonesas de quatorze anos.

b) Nasceu numa família anormal.

c) Todos os seus descendentes serão igualmente anormais, por sua culpa. Ou melhor, por culpa dos seus pais.

d) Tem irmãos, tios, tias, primos e pais anormais.

Quero dizer, tudo isso eu sempre soube. Não há ninguém neste mundo, e isso eu posso garantir, que seja igual à minha família. Mas eu sempre reparei isso. Sempre soube que havia algo de diferente por aqui, mas quando tento discutir o fato com meus pais, eles costumam atribuir este sentimento de diferença aos meus hormônios em polvorosa. Mas ah, desta vez eu tenho razão! Vamos lá: desafio qualquer um daqui a dizer que desta vez _não tenho _razão! Por que tenho sim. Ao menos na parte de que temos alguma coisa de estranho. Definitivamente, não me parece nada normal quando alguém descobre que:

a) Não nasceu nesta Era.

b) Seu pai não é desta Era.

c) Sua mãe do nada simplesmente te conta que, há quinze anos atrás, viajou por um poço, conheceu o seu pai numa época diferente e quase morreu por uma

bolinha de vidro rosa.

d) Ela te chama na sala de estar, deixa você sentada em frente à TV, ficando um pouco mais atrás, e deixa jorrar este monte de... sem dúvida, aparentemente este monte de ­_sandices_, e depois te encara com um brilho ansioso no olhar, esperando que você acredite.

e) Você diz que está muito grandinha para esse tipo de história, e que gostaria que ela te desse licença, pois precisava urgentemente estudar para a famigerada Álgebra.

f) Ela se irrita por que você obviamente não acreditou, e, como último recurso, chama seu pai.

g) Você estranha, por que o seu pai sempre some uma vez por mês, normalmente no primeiro dia. Ele sempre tem que fazer algum acordo sobre a compra de algum estabelecimento, ou resolver o problema de alguma filial da sua Academia de Artes Marciais, especializada em formar espadachins. Embora você ache isso completamente retrógrado, você aceita muito bem, por que ao menos uma noite por mês pode escutar sua música ocidental tranqüilamente, sem que o seu pai te pertube dizendo que "Isso não é música!", e desfie um discurso sobre como um os fones de um _disckman _deve fazer mal para os ouvidos.

h) Então, após o seu pai ser convocado para a sala de estar, você é tragada por uma onda gigantesca de risos, que logo se tranformam em gargalhadas. A sério, eu nunca na minha vida vou me esquecer da reação que tive quando vi meu próprio pai com os longos cabelos prateados, quase totalmente brancos, olhos dourados com pupilas afinaladas, como um gato (isso obviamente era culpa de uma lente de contato), e orelhinhas mimosas de cachorro. Aquilo simplesmente não combinava com ele, e era tão... _bizarro_! Céus, não havia carnaval no Japão! Será que o seu pai, _seu pai_, aquele cara que sempre te olhava como bobo quando via sua nota boa em japonês e fingia que sabia de tudo, corajoso quando arriscava cozinhar e adorava brincar com seu gatinho de estimação pretendia lançar uma nova moda? Cara, isso era totalmente surreal.

Era.

i) Porque, finalmente, ele também se irrita com você por rir tanto; tira uma espada do suporte da parede - aquela espada super-enferrujada, um contraste fortíssimo com a decoração meticulosa da sua casa, mas que por algum motivo sempre ficara ali - e grita : "_Tessaiga!_". Então, para a sua enorme surpresa, aquele pedaço de metal velho começa a brilhar, brilhar; fica quase incandescente, e, diante de seus pasmos olhos, a lâmina _aumenta _enormemente de tamanho, até alcançar a janela do outro lado da sala, espatifando o vidro. Aquela espada irradia uma aura de poder - que você não vê, mas pode _sentir_- que expulsa qualquer risada de seus lábios. Seu pai empunha habilmente a espada, como se fosse qualquer mosquete, mira diante de seus olhos, levanta-a, e depois torna a quardá-la numa bainha que estava até agora oculta em sua calça comprida azul-sépio.

Nessa hora, seu queixo está tão caído que qualquer um pode ver o chiclete de menta que você mastigava. Que aliás, permaneceu ali por pouco tempo, antes de cair da sua boca quando seu pai diz: "Filha, eu sou um hanyou".

Entenderam por que eu disse que posso lidar com isso muito bem? Quero dizer, não é o fim do mundo. Agora eu sei por que sempre me senti diferente dos outros. Quero dizer, as outras garotas não têm um pai que saca uma espada com um nome que você dobra a língua só de pronunciar. E nem possuem orelhinhas de cachorro. E muito menos são hanyous. _Hanyous_!

Eu sou filha de um hanyou!

Isso pode perfeitamente justificar o fato de eu estar trancada há duas horas no meu quarto, ruminando esta idéia. E que tomei um caderno há muito esquecido no baú de coisas velhas, que a Mitsago me deu de aniversário quando não pôde comprar um presente melhor. Eu contava com um CD das Thunder Girls, mas não queria decepcionar a Mitsago. Se ela pudesse, tenho absoluta certeza de que me daria o CD. Mas a família dela às vezes passa por um ou outro espinho financeiro... Tenho de me lembrar de agradecer à ela por este caderno, mesmo que eu o tenha ignorado por três anos a fio. Senão, estaria gastando as pilhas do meu diskman à toa, ao invés de descontar economicamente os meus distúrbios consangüineos no papel.

Agora eu também sei porque meus olhos são castanhos-claros, bem na cor de mel, quando os da minha mãe são castanho-escuros e os do meu pai, pretos. Simples assim: é que os olhos dele são da mesma cor que os meus, só que uma vez por mês, entenderam?

E porque eu tenho que cortar as minhas unhas a cada duas semanas, quando a maioria das pessoas normais corta uma vez por mês. E porque o meu cabelo cresce tão velozmente, parecendo que tenho algum problema capilar, que, ao invés de queda, causa um crescimento descomum. Taí a explicação: eu não tenho nenhum problema glandular. O meu pai é um hanyou. Um hanyou, sabem? Aqueles seres que viveram há quinhentos anos e mais algumas décadas, e que possuíam poderes extraordinários, muitas vezes chamados de _youkais_. Na verdade, os hanyous eram os _filhos _dos youkais com humanos. Eram meio-youkais e meio-humanos, herdando características de ambas as partes.

Oh, Kami. Se os filhos de youkais com humanos eram chamados de hanyous, do que são chamados os filhos de hanyous com humanos? Então eu não sou humana? Eu também sou uma hanyou? Kami, o que eu _sou_? Eu sempre achei que fosse estranha, mas não estranha a esse ponto! A ponto de nem ter uma definição exata!

Ok, vamos terminar a história.

Os hanyous viviam no Sengoku Jidaii, a Época das Guerras japonesas. Eu nunca gostei do Sengoku, mesmo durante as aulas de História. Eu detesto guerras. Acho absolutamente primitivo e sem lógica, centenas de homens reunirem-se em dois exércitos, para matarem uns aos outros, que nem nesses joguinhos idiotas que o Taisho joga. Uma vez eu quis pifar uma desses videogames imbecis, mas o baka do meu irmão disse que, se fizesse isso, arranharia todos os meus Cd's. Eu disse que ele que poderia ser tragado pelo console do videogame que eu não estava nem aí, desde que não pusesse aquela droga de BIP-BIP-BIIIIIPP!TATANTAN-TANAM! alto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvir.

Minha mãe era uma adolescente normal. Assim como eu. A diferença é que ela não tinha sangue youkai nas veias. Por mínimo que seja.

Ela tinha, sim, uma jóia no coração. Não quero ser poética, nem coisa parecida! Minha mãe_ literalmente _tinha uma jóia no peito!

E um poço mágico no armazém do templo, é lógico. Algo absolutamente comum numa família composta de mãe, avô, e dois filhos.

Então, num belo dia, aniversário de quinze anos da minha mãe, uma youkai-centopéia saiu do poço, seqüestrou-a e a levou para a o Sengoku. Onde minha mãe encontrou o meu pai preso numa árvore por uma flecha. Ah, é claro: eu não podia deixar de dizer que ele ficou assim por cinqüenta anos. Mas como noção de espaço e tempo não parece ser muito a praia dessa gente, isso não impediu minha mãe de achar bacana a idéia de arrancar a flecha do peito do meu pai, que acordou e destruiu o bicho-mau com suas garras. As mesmas que eu tenho, por sinal.

Ah, e isso não foi tudo. Ele se odiaram. Não queriam, de forma alguma ficar, juntos. Mas para um homem -digo, hanyou- e uma mulher que atravessaram tempo e espaço, casaram-se e tiveram dois filhos, pode-se dizer que tiveram uma brusca mudança de idéias.

Eles tiveram que juntar os pedaços da jóia que minha mãe espatifou. Ao que parece, a jóia dava poderes, e tinha um bando de youkais atrás dela, e eles tinham que descobrir os fragmentos antes deles, algo assim. Enfrentaram um tal de Naraku, outro youkai-ou seria hanyou? Não lembro-, que tinha uma richa pessol com o meu pai, conheceram um youkai-raposa criança, um monge e uma exterminadora de youkais, um lobo que dava em cima da mamãe e que deixava o meu pai louco da vida, uma sacerdotiza morta que cismou com o papai e deixava minha mãe na maior deprê -como é que alguém que já morreu pode deixar o outro deprimido? Céus, eu não duvido de mais nada.

Isso é tudo o que me lembro. Por que, depois que meu pai me explicou o que é hanyou, juro que só consegui absorver fragmentos da conversa. Fiquei simplesmente ali, parada, inerte no sofá, com os fones do meu diskman nas mãos, escutando sem reação o que meu pai dizia e mamãe confirmava. Para, depois, dizer: "Hum, tá. Valeu. Eu vou subir para o meu quarto, tenho prova de Álgebra amanhã. Boa noite, pai. Boa noite, mãe". Trancar-me aqui e ficar escrevendo.

E, do topo da escada, escutei mamãe:

"Acho que ela reagiu bem"

Papai mandou:

"Kagome, ela não reagiu. Não fez nada. É melhor assim, pelo menos por enquanto."

MAS O QUE ELES QUERIAM QUE EU FIZESSE?

Por acaso acham que é todo dia que se descobre que é filha de um hanyou? Que tem sangue de um youkai-cachorro correndo pelas suas veias? Que isso explica todas as coisas estranhas que você repara nos últimos quatorze anos e que vem acontecendo no seu corpo -os cabelos anormalmente compridos, as pupilas levemente afinaladas, as unhas que crescem rápido demais, os caninos que são milímetros menores que os dos vampiros que aparecem em filmes?

Baka, baka, baka! Você se deixou enganar por 14 anos. Talvez seu pai esteja certo. Talvez aguém que passasse menos tempo com walk-mans nas orelhas tivesse um número suficiente de neurônios para raciocinar que não não herdou pupilas afinaladas dos parentes chineses. Por que chineses não tem pupilas afinaladas, nem unhas enormes, nem cabelos anormais!

Ao menos que sejam filhos de hanyous, é claro.

Graças à Kami que eu não nasci com orelhas de cachorro. Senão nunca poderia sair de casa sem chapéu. Em tempestades, então, muito menos. E como faria para escutar meus CD's? Eu já sou anormal o suficiente sem ter que conviver com orelhas nos meus cabelos, obrigada.

Sou uma meia-meia-youkai? Ou sou uma meia-meia-humana? Não sou nenhuma das duas?

Céus, meu único consolo é que, mesmo sendo uma criatura inédita em toda a história do planeta, eu tenho alguém que, seja lá o que for, é da mesma espécie que eu: Taisho, meu irmão. Eu prefiro chamá-lo de Taisho, mesmo, por que InuTaisho soa terrivelmente estranho. Não que eu esteja falando mal do nome do meu pai -InuYasha soa bem. No entanto chamar o Taisho de Inu me faz lembrar do papai, e eu não consigo imaginar o papai, e toda aquela idiossibilidade dele, no baka do meu irmão. Portanto, eu acho que isso exclui totalmente a opção de consolo. Aposto que o Taisho não tá nem aí. Não sou eu que pago o corte de cabelo dele todo mês mesmo, é a mamãe. E eu detesto quando dizem que somos parecidos, por que _não somos_. Eu não perco duas horas da minha noite observando estrelas. Nem duas horas da minha tarde jogando videogame. Nem o restante do meu dia com a cara enfiada no livro de química ou treinando no dojo. O Taisho é muito diferente de mim, ok? Eu gosto de desenhar, japonês, artes e música. Ele gosta de planetas, química e técnicas de espada. Deve estar agora mesmo tentando recolher uma amostra do seu próprio sangue, para analisar no microscópio e ver se descobre algum gene de youkai, para reproduzir e criar um monte de clones que gostem de jogar videogame, para desafiá-los. O Taisho é muito diferente de mim. E o fato de termos nascido da mesma mãe, no mesmo dia, na mesma hora e no mesmo local, é apenas uma grande ironia do destino.

E talvez porque faremos aniversário daqui a dois dias, que mamãe finalmente resolveu contar seu verdadeiro passado. Ignorando todos os dias felizes que inocentemente passei nesta casa, e querendo agora que eu haja como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Mas não é o fato de ser totalmente -agora posso dizer com certeza- estranha que me deixa assim, nesse estúpido estado de melancolia. É a maneira sórdida como me esconderam tudo isso, por tanto tempo. Por que contar agora? Por que esconder a verdade, e despejá-la de uma forma tão... casual, assim, sobre a minha cabeças livre de orelhinhas de cachorro? Isso eu ainda tenho que saber.

O que eu faço agora?

Para começar, seria bom pedir à mamãe que me reconte toda a história, desta vez com uma ouvinte 100 atenta. Talvez não totalmente recuperada do choque... Mas disposta a saber exatamente daonde suas pupilas, cabelos e unhas vieram. E de que época.

Outra coisa que também não me faria mal é estudar para Álgebra, o quando antes possível. Porque eu tenho a absoluta certeza que, mesmo que nasçam orelhas de cachorro em mim, mesmo que por mágica do destino eu me transforme em mulher-cachorro e salte pela janela, rosnando e sendo capturada por um kotodama (outra palavra que preciso esclarecer. Não devo ter entendido direito quando a mãe disse que o pai caía no chão ao ouvir "Senta". Viajar no tempo é surreal, mas isso, a sério... Eu devo ter escutado mal.), mesmo com tudo isso, mamãe seria capaz de mandar-me para o colégio. Ela tem uma obsessão com as aulas. A menos que o seu sexto-sentido de mãe esteja certo quando ao perigo de uma febre, ou algo do gênero; não há crise de tosse, lamúrias ou desmaios que a movam de seu dever com a educação dos filhos. Talvez agora eu possa entender melhor: deve ser meio difícil assistir às aulas continuamente quando se tem que pular de uma Era para a outra, com o objetivo de recolher pedaços de uma jóia. Mas não é justo. O que eu tenho a ver com isso? O Taisho, obviamente, só reclama quando eu o atraso para as aulas. Não sou passiva como ele, exijo o meu direito de individualidade! Eu não tenho que viajar no tempo para perder aulas -oh, Kami, pelo menos ainda - então, mereço minha cota de aulas cabuladas por ano. Todo adolescente normal faz isso, não é justo! Menos o Taisho, é claro. Tenho sérias suspeitas de que sou irmã da reencarnação de Einstein. Nem quando o dia amanhece congelando, no inverno; sou sempre eu que me enrolo no cobertor da cama e digo: "Mãe, por favor, está muito frio... Eu vou congelar antes de chegar no colégio! Se não dormir mais um pouco, terei sérios problemas termológicos, é verdade...Diga a ela, Taisho!"

Mas ele sempre se arruma primeiro do que eu, e o máximo que recebo de resposta da mãe é:

"Izayoi, levante-se! Os Higurashi não são preguiçosos, vamos, o dia nem está tão frio assim!"

Minha mãe e o bom humor dela. Pelo menos agora entendo por que levamos o sobrenome da mamãe. Acho que os hanyous não tinham sobrenomes na Era Feudal. O Taisho, a mamãe, a vovó e o vovô não são preguiçosos. Eu não gosto de frio. De verdade, não é uma desculpa para não ir para a aula... É que eu realmente não me sinto bem no frio. Fico lenta, naturalmente preguiçosa, meu raciocínio lógico diminui. Eu pareço...Céus...

... Eu pareço um cãozinho no inverno. Lenta, preguiçosa, sem vontade para nada, apenas para ficar em casa. Será...será que o papai também fica assim? Mas... eu nunca reparei... Há tantas coisas que eu ainda não reparei...

Oh-oh... Já passou da meia-noite. O Taisho está reclamando da luz acesa, que não consegue dormir assim. Oras, mas eu tenho culpa dele aceitar o fato de sermos filhos de um hanyou como apenas mais uma ironia da vida? Ainda tenho o direito de indagar as minhas origens, maninho.

No entanto, é mesmo melhor apagar as luzes, e acender apenas a luminária aqui na cabeceira. O Taisho é insuportavelmente calmo. Mas convivo a quinze anos com esse carinha, e tirá-lo do sério é algo mais insuportável ainda. A paciência dele é um rocha, mas incrivelmente afetada por coisas pequenas como dormir mal. Estou começando a achar que o Taisho é mais estranho do que eu. Embora dificilmente haja alguém no planete assim.

_ Coisas a fazer:_

a) Descobrir o que eu realmente sou.

b) Revisar a matéria de Álgebra com a Mitsago.

c) Pedir para a minha mãe recontar toda a história.

d) Parar de me comparar a um cãozinho.

e) Parar de pensar na tal da Tessai...Tessei...Tetsue... ah, naquela espada que o papai sacou.

f) Decorar o nome da espada.

E, o mais importante:

Nunca, nunca deixar ninguém saber que sou meio-hanyou. Principalmente... o Yahiko.

Então, para uma garota que descobre que seu pai tem poderes especiais e que você também pode ter herdado alguma coisa desses poderes, e que tem sangue de criaturas de quinhentos anos atrás correndo pelas veias, em pleno século XXI; repito, estou lidando bem com isso. Realmente estou.

E pensar que tudo o que eu queria era um diskman novo. Tudo, tudo. Agora minha prioridade é saber _o que _sou.

É... uma grande mudança.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_20 de junho_

_Aula de Matemática_

Sabe, eu realmente não entendo a Mitsago. Se bem que, a partir do momento que você admite que coisas surreais existem de verdade, não é nada de extraordinário ser amiga de uma criatura que veio de outra galáxia ou universo distante. Não estou falando de mim: é da Mitsago. Quero dizer, o meu pai é um hanyou, minha mãe viaja no tempo, meu irmão e eu somos geneticamente anormais. Não é grande coisa que a Mitsago tenha vindo de outro planeta. Por que, que tipo de ser humano com lógica na massa cefálica reagiria desta forma, ao saber que sua amiga tem uma explicação nada coerente para seus cabelos, unhas e olhos anormais:

"Cara, que legal! Izayoi, agora você finalmente vai poder chamar a atenção do Yahiko! E, nossa... Espere só até a Nadeshiko e aquela corja tirarem sarro de você novamente... Vai acabar com elas! Não diga, você pode lançar _laiser_s, ao algo do gênero?"

Uma pessoa normal diria isso? Hein? Diria? Principalmente no banheiro feminino do seu colégio, após você ter implorado que não contasse isso para ninguém? Não, senhor. Mas a Mitsago diria.

El aé o tipo de pessoa que passa a vida agurdando algo fatástico acontecer, isso desde que introduziu-se na literatura mística japonesa e ocidental. A Mitsago sabe tudo de magia, de praticamente todos os países. É normal esperar que uma menina que venceu três vezes. consecutivamente, o concurso de Álgebra e Física nacional, seja no mínimo, lógica e cética. Mas não. A Mitsago é inteligente, legal, meiga e crédula.

Essa conbinação não surte efeitos positivos, quando você conta que é filha de um hanyou.

Tive de tampar a boca da Mitsago com a mão, antes que qualquer outra pessoa olhasse pelos boxs e perguntasse: "Hanyou? Izayoi é um hanyou? Ei, acho que escutei isso na aula de História...", o que, é claro, é tudo de que não preciso.

"Você não percebe o quanto isto é horrível? Mitsago, a minha vida desmoronou!"

Foi bobeira da minha parte, acreditar que ela entenderia a complexidade do assunto apenas com esse argumento.

"Izayoi, se a Debby Dinger cancelar uma faixa do novo CD, a sua vida desmorona. Sua vida desmorona a cada mês. Não seja dramática, isso é ótimo!"

Ela estava me chamando de dramática? Experimente dormir com unhas normais e acordar no dia seguinte com as mesmas medindo quatro centímetros. Ninguém pensa nisso.

"Como assim, 'ótimo'? Mitsago, acorda... Esconderam isso de mim por quinze anos! Já parou para pensar que a Ciência normalmente explica tudo? E que isso não tem explicação? Se descobrirem, se alguém souber, estou perdida! Vão me levar para um laboratório, abrirem a minha cabeça, recolherem todo o meu sangue e..."

"Você está sendo dramática outra vez" ela afirmou, balançando os cabelos ondulados.

"Não, não estou! Talvez um pouco... Mas olhe para mim. Olhe" segurei o seu queixo na minha direção, e apontei para meus olhos "Já viu alguém com pupilas que parecem de gato? E com cabelos que, se deixar, passam do meu joelho?"

"Izayoi, ninguém mais possui pupilas como as suas..."

"É exatamente isso que eu..."

"Exatamente por isso você é especial. Izayoi, você é única!"

"Eu preferia ser única quando não tivesse de conviver com tantas pessoas todos os dias" respondi, apoiando as duas mãos na pia e me encarando no espelho. Outra vez, a mesma garota de olhos dourados, pupilas afinaladas, unhas de dois centímetros e longos cabelos pretos me encarou de volta.

Parece que a Mitsago finalmente compreendeu a gravidade da situação, por que ela pôs a mão no meu ombro e mandou:

"Deixa disso. Olha, você não é anormal. Você tem algo que a maioria de nós não tem, mas isso não te faz ser uma má pessoa, nem nada assim. Importa, sim, o que você é por dentro."

O olhar da Mitsago foi tão doce nessa hora, que não me animei a contestar. Apenas concordei com a cabeça, e sorri. Ela declarou a discussão concluída.

"Agora vamos. O professor Yoshi não vai esperar. A propósito, você estudou para a prova?"

Maldição! Eu tinha esquecido totalmente da prova!

Meus pés escorregaram pelo piso do banheiro, e sentei no chão frio, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo, uma expressão desolada.

"Er... Isso quer dizer um 'Não'?"

"Como adivinhou?" disse, e deixei que minha cabeça tombasse para a frente.

Para variar, decorei o que pude da matéria em exatos quinze minutos. Eu nunca pensei que equações de segundo grau me dessem tanto trabalho. Esqueça, esqueça tudo o que disse: eu quero ir para a outra Era. Eu quero ir para qualquer lugar, desde que não precise estar aqui quando mamãe ver o resultado da minha prova. Por que, seja lá quanto eu tirei, vai fazer com eu escute durante uma hora o discurso da mamãe de que "preciso estudar mais". E nada posso responder: por mais que deteste admitir, sei que ela tem razão.

Do papai, nem preciso escutar nada. Certa vez, ele chegou para mim e mandou: "Também não entendo lhufas de números. São muito complicados, uma confusão só. Mas ouça, não conte isso para Kagome! Ela vai me considerar um péssimo exemplo".

É incrível como, nessas horas, ele também deixa a cabeça tombar para a frente, desolado. Devo ter entendido o que papai quis dizer, por que até hoje não contei nada para a mamãe.

Já o Taisho...

Não o vejo estudar muito. Não como eu, pelo menos. Eu quero dizer, ficar repetindo duzentas e uma vezes a mesma frase: "o quadrado da hipotenusa é igual à soma dos quadrados dos catetos, portanto, se um dos catetos for X...", e gastando todos os papéis de rascunho fazendo contas para treinar. Ele não. Ele lê a matéria uma vez, faz a prova, e ainda consegue um resultado ótimo.

Uma coisa é você ser filha de um hanyou. Outra coisa é você ser a filha de um hanyou que não vai bem em Álgebra. O Taisho não tem essa desvantagem. Vê só como eu não posso contar com o apoio dele?

Isso está começando a me incomodar. "Filha de um hanyou". Não tenho uma espécie própria. A dúvida de o que sou continua me rondando. Não posso classificar-me como uma hanyou, que é meio-humano, meio-youkai, nem como uma humana, por que tenho sangue youkai, mesmo que em mínima quantidade. O suficiente, aliás, para me obrigar a cortar as unhas de duas em duas semanas e a visitar vários dentistas, em busca de uma explicação para meus caninos salientes.

Olhando agora, posso pensar que o Taisho é realmente estranho. Quero dizer, ele também possui pupilas afinaladas, caninos salientes, unhas e cabelos compridos que corta toda semana. Mas não está nem aí. Pelo contrário, age normalmente, como se nunca soubesse do fato de sermos indiscutivelmente "especiais", conforme a Mitsago falou. Presta atenção nas aulas, aprende, estuda, e ainda faz o que gosta, ou seja, admirar estrelas, jogar naquele videogame _baka_ e lutar com meu pai no dojo.

Toda essa normalidade me faz sentir ainda pior. Porque, se o Taisho pode lidar com tanta calma, por que eu não posso? Por que sinto que há algo de terrivelmente estranho?_ Kuso_, por quê?

Claro, o Taisho não precisa se importar com o fato de gostar de alguém. De ser irremediavelmente apaixonado por alguém, de saber que seu destino foi traçado ao lado de uma pessoa com que tem certeza, vai se casar. Ou iria. Por que, com essa história de ter sangue youkai, duvido muito que o Yahiko aceite formar uma família com uma garota cuja descendência está num ramo de cães youkais. Ele vai de _desapaixonar_. Eu tenho certeza.

Por que o Yahiko está apaixonado por mim. Somos almas gêmeas. Só que... Ele ainda não sabe disso.

Mas é um mero detalhe. Um dia, o Yahiko vai perceber que nosso amor é maior que todas as fronteiras genéticas que tentam me afastar dele. Mas será muito mais fácil se casássemos sem que ele nunca soubesse.

É por isso que discordo da Mitsago. A minha vida desmoronou, sim. Um dia, o mundo vai descobrir, o Yahiko vai descobrir, e a minha vida vai acabar. Eu sei que vai.

E isso não significa que esteja sendo dramática.

Oh-oh... A Mitsago está dizendo que sente-se muito feliz por eu finalmente estar usando o caderno que ela me deu de aniversário, mas que, se não prestar atenção nas aulas de Álgebra, vai pensar duas vezes antes de me ajudar nas provas. Eu tento, ok? Eu torturo cada um dos meus neurônios, chantagei-os a se concentrarem, mas não adianta! Álgebra não entra na minha cabeça, nem com uma broca de perfuração! A única coisa que consigo, durante essas seções de torura, é ganhar um dor de cabeça descomunal. Como se abrissem o meu crânio, mas o que entra são tochas de fogo, e não números. O que eu posso fazer quanto à minha incapacidade numérica? Algumas pessoas nascem assim: às vezes sem jeito para calcular, outras com sangue de youkais cachorros. Mas tente -tente- concentrar-se numa aula de Álgebra quando você vem ao mundo com as duas coisas. Posso garantir que fácil não é.

A minha sorte é que o Taisho não é da mesma série que eu. Com o seu brilhante Q.I, meu irmão conseguiu adiantar-se um ano. Bom para ele e para mim. Caso contrário, eu teria de agüentar os nossos muitos professores dizendo: "Seu irmão é ótimo em Álgebra e Química, Higurashi. Não entendo por que você não consegue notas semelhantes nessas duas matérias..."

De agora em diante, vou me sentir tentada a dizer: "Talvez seja porque youkais cachorros não tenham o dom numérico no sangue. Mas o meu irmão é uma caso raro na família, sabe?"

Mesmo que eu tente, não vou conseguir me concentrar. Se parar de escrever agora, é muito provável que lance mão do meu lápis 3B e fique desenhando. Ao menos isso eu sei fazer bem.

Pessoa alguma pode reclamar das minhas notas em artes plásticas ou japonês. Que sabe por ter lido, junto com a Mitsago, todos os livros de romace épico do J.R.R Tolkien, J.K Rowling, Marion Zimmer Braddley, Nora Roberts, todos traduzidos para o japonês; entre outros, eu tenha desenvolvido uma certa habilidade com palavras. E talvez por isso também, muitos dos meus desenhos sejam num estilo místico, com castelos de torres altíssimas, brilhantes, três Sóis, duas Luas, um cheia e a outra minguante; elfos, dragões, magos... E símbolos do gênero. Alguns até contêm o Yahiko, sobre um legendário cavalo branco, indo em busca de um mago perverso que o desafiou pelo coração da princesa dos elfos do Norte, Izayoi. Que, por um acaso, é parecida comigo...

Que ironia. Sempre gostei de personagens mágicos, histórias surreais. Mas sempre tive em mente que eram exatamente isso: _histórias_. E, quando descubro que isso _pode mesmo _acontecer, e que sou a filha de _um desses personagens místicos_, penso que a minha vida acabou. Nunca vou poder casar com o Yahiko. Nem iniciar a minha banda de rock em homenagem às Thunder Girls, nem criar um ateliê de arte! Kami, o que eu faço agora? Que profissão uma garota com sangue youkai pode exercer? Vai que, se eu encontrar uma espada e tocá-la, a mesma não cresce e arrebenta o vidro das casas, que nem o meu pai fez? Se abrir mesmo uma loja de quadros, quando meus clientes forem encomendar uma pintura, irão achar que sou algum experimento de laboratório, ou que tenho algum problema de visão por causa das minhas pupilas. Que pessoa encomendaria um quadro num pintor que tem pupilas afinaladas?

E minha banda de rock? O máximo que poderei fazer é lançar uma moda, caso faça sucesso, aí todos iriam usar lentes de contato que deixem as pupilas num aspecto felino. Mal saberiam eles que não uso lentes.

Os pais iriam reclamar que seus filhos parecem vampiros, com caninos salientes e olhos felinos. E o que eu faria, se me sentisse responsável por uma onda de adolescentes indo às óticas e dentistas encomendarem lentes de contato e próteses de caninos, semelhantes aos daquela rockeira, a Izayoi Higurashi? Oh, nunca poderei ser um estrela do rock internacional também...

O Taisho pode tranqüilamente ser trancafiado num laboratório de química e descobrir a cura de uma doença, sem que pessoa alguma indague o porquê de seus olhos serem assim. Ele estaria fazendo algo de útil para a humanidade, e ninguém interroga ninguém quando esta pessoa faz algo de benefício geral.

Ei, quem sabe, se o Taisho realmente for um químico condecorado, ele não pode inventar algo que disfarce esses nossos vestígios youkais? Não é impossível. Na verdade, não acredito em mais nada que posso ser impossível. Vou perguntar para ele quando sairmos do colégio.

Até lá, seria bom ouvir os conselhos da Mitsago quanto à aula. Realmente _preciso_ prestar atenção.

_Coisas a fazer quando chegar em casa:_

a) Descobrir o que eu sou.

b) Descobrir o que mais o meu pai pode fazer.

c) Descobrir direitinho porque o meu pai não tem aparência de hanyou em todos os outros dias do mês, só no primeiro.

d) Descobrir com o Taisho se existe alguma possibilidade de disfarçarmos essas nossas "marcas youkais".

e) Parar de me comparar a um cãozinho.

f) Parar de pensar no Yahiko quando tenho que estudar Álgebra.

g) Parar de pensar se eu realmente posso fazer alguma coisa quando a Nadeshiko e sua corja vierem tirar sarro de mim. Quem sabe ser meia-meia-youkai não tenha alguma vantagem?

h) Parar de pensar nisso também.

* * *

**N/A.: **Olá! Pessoal, eis o segundo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado! Eu realmente estou escrevendo essa fic a toque de bala, daqui a pouco o cap. 3 sai... Ah, gostaria de agradecer aos reviews! Gente, muito obrigada mesmo! \/ Vamos às respostas?

_ Ju Higurashi:_ Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Sabe, eu sou vidrada nos livros da Meg Cabot. Ela lançou vários outros, além da série "O Diário da Princesa". Se você quiser saber, tem uma série de suspense, chamada "A Mediadora", que ela assinou com um pseudônimo, além de _O Garoto da Casa ao Lado, _um dos meus favoritos desta mesma autora. Recomendo!

_Mk-chan160:_ Sim, o InuYasha e a Kagome são japoneses, mas numa dessas conversas, quando a Izayoi era pequena, ela obviamente deveria ter perguntado o porquê de suas intrigantes pupilas afinaladas... Numa tentativa sem nexo dos pais suprirem a curiosidade da filha, eles disseram que as pupilas eram a marca de seus distantes ancestrais chineses. Não passou pela cabeça de Izayoi que ela não possuía ancestrais desse ramo. Uma mentira dos pais, que ainda não a julgavam preparada para a verdade, entende? Mas obrigada pelo seu comentário, e, qualquer dúvida a mais, pode perguntar!

Abraços, pessoal! E continuem acompanhando a fic!

Carol Sango Maciel


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_20 de junho_

_Aula de Educação Física - box do banheiro feminino_

_Coisas para lembrar de nunca mais fazer:_

a) Contar para minha melhor amiga que sou uma espécie de ser geneticamente alterado, com sangue de youkais-cachorros de quinhentos anos atrás.

b) Cogitar a hipótese de interromper a aula de Educação Física do Segundo Ano, em busca do meu irmão, para saber se existe uma fórmula possível para reverter um gene hanyou.

c) Fazer isso justo na hora em que ele está jogando futebol com os outros brutamontes do Segundo Ano, mesmo que pareça uma mancha branca num fundo negro, já que a maioria dos outros garotos do segundo ano do colegial são uma variante dos antigos homens da caverna, sabe, aqueles _neanthertais, _que se estabefeiam para mostrar que são melhores rolando uma bola.

d) Pensar que seu irmão, mesmo sendo um _nerd_ assumido, dono da façanha de tirar A em química todos os bimestres, consegue jogar futebol numa desenvoltura impressionante, se você levar em conta que ele não bate em ninguém, não apanha de ninguém, nem chuta a bola na cara dos espectadores, como os outros guris que jogam futebol e não batem nem apanham de ninguém. Ele não. O Taisho consegue dominar aquele objeto redondo como se já tivesse nascido com um nos pés. Ele desvia, dá olé, dribla, e chuta para o gol tranqüilamente, tudo isso sem babar, arfar e xingar, conforme os trogloditas dos seus colegas de classe.

e) Achar que não tem nada de mal em atravessar a quadra, justo na hora em que seu irmão roubou a bola do adversário, mirou no gol, e preparava-se para mandar a ver; ignorar os gritos de "Cuidado", "Saia daí!", "Sua garota maluca!". Parar na frente do goleiro, somente aí consciente do que estava fazendo, e também dando-se conta de que era tarde demais, porque o seu irmão já havia mandado a bomba, antes de ver que você estava ali.

f) Perder completamente os movimentos e virar uma estátua, quando percebe que uma bala de canhão, um pouco mais rápida que a velocidade da luz, aproxima-se do seu rosto, deslocando o ar em volta e fazendo com que sua franja voe para trás.

g) Pensar: "Pronto, é isso. Acabou. Eu queria ao menos ter descoberto o que eu sou. Adeus, mundo". Fechar os olhos e esperar o seu triste fim, desejando apenas que não seja muito doloroso, e que as pessoas não tenham nojo de você quando virem a deformação do seu rosto causada pela bola.

h) Pensar que alguém lá em cima anda brincando com a sua triste condição de reles ser humana. Isso porque, enquanto eu sentia a bola se aproximar do meu nariz cada vez mais,_ algo_,_ alguém_,_ alguma coisa_, me salvou a vida, desviando a bola para longe com um soco.

i) Sentir que o sangue se esvaiu completamente da sua cabeça, e que muito provavelmente não restou sequer um osso intacto no seu corpo. A sensação de que todos eles haviam derretido durante aqueles breves segundos não foi muito agradável, não.

j) Quando finalmente você se dá conta de que sua vida foi salva, agora certa de que por _alguém_, você percebe que esse _alguém _é o cara por quem você simplesmente é _apaixonada _desde... Desde quando se conhece por gente.

l) Você olha para o cara, e um nome entra na sua cabeça, preenchendo todos os espaços possíveis: _Yahiko, Yahiko, Yahiko, Yahiko, Yahiko, _o nome mais lindo, o garoto mais lindo e maravilhoso do mundo!

m) Você ainda está pensando em cavalgadas pelos campos, com você e o seu amado segurando-lhe a cintura.

n) Não perceber o quanto é ridículo ficar olhando deslumbrada para o Yahiko, com a boca aberta, sem dizer nenhuma palavra e fazer nenhum movimento, enquanto ele se vira, olha preocupado, e manda: "Você está bem?"

o) Cair no chão, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo, inexpressiva, logo após responder: "Estou..."

Certo. Eu realmente não deveria ter feito isso. Mas eu também não merecia que meu irmão me arrastasse dali pelo braço, logo após o Yahiko ter me ajudado a levantar, com um sorriso no rosto e mandando: "Essa foi quase! Toma mais cuidado, viu? O chute do Taisho é o mais forte da classe, outra dessas e você pode se machucar feio!". Bolas, ele não podia ter me deixado aproveitar um pouco? Só alguns segundos? Aquele foi o momento mais feliz de toda a minha vida! O garoto que eu amo desde mais ou menos a quarta série me salvou a vida! Eu serei grata por toda a eternidade! Por que, por que o Taisho tem que ser tão insensível a ponto de me arrastar dali naquele instante?

Tudo bem, eu confesso. Talvez não tenha sido um ato muito inteligente. Eu estava empolgada com a idéia. O Taisho é um gênio, ele poderia aproveitar esses neurônios a mais para alguma coisa de útil. Simplesmente não me dei conta de que estava prestes a arriscar a minha própria vida, entrando num campo de futebol e me intrometendo no chute do meu irmão. Mas eu também não poderia prever que o Yahiko estaria ali para me salvar, e fazer com que eu ficasse feliz, delirantemente feliz, pela primeira vez desde que soube que sou meio-hanyou.

"Mas e se ele não estivesse ali?" Foi o que o Taisho mandou, depois de ter me arrastado, sem dizer uma palavra, até um canto onde ninguém poderia nos ouvir.

"Eu... Ah, Taisho, desculpe! Eu não percebi que atrapalharia o seu chute naquela hora, eu só... Só pensei..." _Kuso_. Eu realmente detesto quando ele me encara com aqueles olhos, da mesma cor que os meus, só que tão acusadores e frios. Eu não _consigo _fazer esse olhar! Já perdi preciosos segundos da minha vida em frente ao espelho, e o máximo que consegui foi ficar com dor nos olhos, de tanto pressioná-los.

"Será que você é tão inconseqüente assim que não percebe? Garota, acorda! Você quase morreu! A troco de nada! O que eu teria que dizer para o pai e a mãe?"

Eu absolutamente_ detesto _quando ele se refere a mim como garota, e não como Izayoi, meu nome. E isso de colocar o papai e a mamãe no meio, não sei porquê, mas me deixou fora do sério. Me senti acuada, e, como sempre, resolvi atacar:

"Eu já pedi desculpas, não pedi? Você está irritado simplesmente porque perdeu a chance de fazer um gol na frente desses caras!" disse, livrando-me da mão dele, que segurava meu cotovelo levemente, e inclinei-me, em pose de discussão.

"E eu lá me importo com eles? Sua idiota, eu me importo com você! Eles não se atiram no meio do jogo dos outros, arriscando a própria vida! Sou o único que tem uma irmã maluca o suficiente para fazer isso!"

"Você não se importa comigo!" rebati, agora completamente irritada. Nossos olhos se cruzavam num misto de raiva e orgulho ferido. Bem, pelo menos da minha parte. Taisho parecia realmente não querer brigar, mas não aceitaria minhas contestações sem nexo. "Você só não quer tocar na sua fama de bom aluno, bom jogador!"

"Não diga bobagens" ele respondeu, sem desviar os olhos de mim. Algo passou por eles, uma sombra rápida, mas que não me escapou. Eu não sei porquê, mas parecia que todas as tensões pelas quais passei desde ontem estavam explodindo. E justo com o Taisho.

"Bobagens? Será que não percebe? Como será que você pode manter essa calma toda? Nós somos aberrações! Não ouviu o que a mãe disse, ontem?"

"Isso não tem nada a ver, Izayoi." ele balançou a cabeça, olhando tristemente para mim. Eu detesto quando o Taisho faz isso. Ele parece incrivelmente maior do que eu. Somos do mesmo tamanho, característica de gêmeos, o que significa que sou alta. Aliás, alta o suficiente para me sentir desconfortável. Meu irmão não fica deslocado com nossos um metro e tanto, mas para uma garota, três ou quatro centímetros a menos não fariam falta. O problema é que a idiossincracia do Taisho faz com que ele pareça _enorme _nessas horas, e eu, uma criança sendo repreendida. O pior foi quando ele mandou: "Mas você pode gritar mais alto, algumas pessoas no outro lado do colégio podem não ter ouvido"

Eu corei. Tenho certeza, porque caso contrário as minhas bochechas não teriam ficado tão quentes naquela hora. Desviei o olhar do Taisho, em sinal de rendimento.

Outra coisa. Numa discussão, nós não desprendemos o olhar. Nunca. Somente quando um dos lados se dá por vencido, então o outro entende que seus argumentos ganharam. Foi assim dessa vez. O Taisho sorriu, discretamente, antes de ir embora quando o Yahiko gritou: "Taishooo, tá no segundo tempo, vem logo!", e o meu irmão me deixou, com uma última frase inexpressiva: "Vê se se cuida"

Aff! Quem é que entende o Taisho? Com certeza, não eu.

A Mitsago também não ajudou. Não sei, parece que ela tem algum tipo de mecanismo interno que barra todos os problemas, fltra-os, aproveitando assim apenas as partes boas, e descartando as ruins. Caso o contrário, como é que ela poderia abrir um sorriso quando eu contei todo o lance do chute, da minha quase - passasem para o outro mundo, fazer com que grandes olhos azuis brilhassem de empolgação e mandasse:

"É sério? O Yahiko te salvou mesmo? Isso é ótimo, Izayoi! Não acha incrível? Cara, alguém tinha de ter gravado isso, eu precisava ver!"

Verdade, eu quis sacudi-la pelos ombros nessa hora, mas me ocupei suficientemente em recolher o meu queixo, que caiu no chão. Fechei os olhos com força e expirei lentamente, em busca de paciência. Quando iria começar a explicar o lado totalmente incorreto do que fiz, ela completou:

"Mas diga... Você gostou, não foi? Ah, confesse!" e me forçou a sentar no banco mais próximo, pegou as minhas mãos e aguardou um relato completo de como foi o meu instante único com Yahiko. Olhei bem para Mitsago. Ela sorria, ansiosa.

"Foi o momento mais lindo e perfeito da minha vida", confessei, tombando a cabeça como se tivesse anunciado minha sentença de morte. Ela pulou, sentada, e deu um gritinho de felicidade por mim. Quem dera eu pudesse fazer o mesmo.

"Isso não foi tudo", completei. "Eu só não morri porque o Yahiko estava ali. E o Taisho me deu a maior bronca, nós discutimos".

"Grande novidade", ela disse, sem que o sorriso fosse dissipado. Revirou os olhos, e me encarou. "O que foi dessa vez?"

Eu olhei de novo para a quadra, onde o Taisho marcava aproximadamente o sexto gol, seguido. Mitsago acompanhou o meu olhar.

"Aposto que você o acusou de que não se importa nem um pouco com você".

Ainda descubro como raios essa menina sabe disso!

"Foi. Ele me irritou. Você sabe, o Taisho tem um jeito todo especial de me fazer sentir culpada! Perguntou o que teria que dizer para o pai e mãe, caso eu me machucasse. Isso lá é coisa para se dizer a alguém que escapou por um fio da morte?" eu indaguei, focalizando os meus olhos na Mitsago. Infelizmente, ela fez cara de quem considerava a questão, e mandou:

"Você não pode negar que ele enfrentaria sérios problemas, não é?" disse, com um sorriso. Desisti de obter qualquer apoio da Mitsago.

"Certo, mas não precisava me fuzilar com aqueles olhos que eu nunca consegui imitar", tive vontade de dizer.

"E então... O que você decidiu fazer, com relação ao Yahiko?" ela mandou, casualmente, enquanto prestava atenção ao jogo do Taisho. Levei um susto tão grande que encarei-a com os olhos esbugalhados.

"Como assim, fazer?" eu dobrei o corpo para encará-la bem, já que estava atrás de mim. Meus cabelos pareceram uma cortina, derramando-se até o chão, quando fiz isso "Eu não vou fazer nada. Não posso fazer nada. Não agora. Não sabendo que ele pode telefonar para o Museu de Esquisitices e me denunciar como uma criatura geneticamente anormal, e que, por ironia do destino, cismou que está apaixonada por ele"

"Não seja dramática" ela mandou, sem ao menos desviar os olhos do jogo. "O Yahiko nunca seria capaz de tal coisa. Eu já disse que você não é anormal"

"Aff.." me limitei a dizer. Quem dera. Quem dera que eu não tivesse meus genes alterados, quem dera que não houvesse a possibilidade do Yahiko recusar o meu amor que atravessa os séculos apenas por causa de um pouco de sangue youkai. Quem dera.

Olhei de novo, a tempo de ver quando o Taisho marcou mais um ponto. Percebi que ele não tem nada de dramático, e nem pessoa alguma que diga isso a ele. Talvez eu seja mesmo dramática. Apenas talvez. Mas quem não seria? Há menos de vinte quatro horas descobri, encurtando os fatos, que não posso exercer nenhuma das profissões com que sempre sonhei, nem nem viver o meu grande, enorme, imenso, macroscósmico amor com o cara mais perfeito do mundo, que salvou a minha vida.

Acho que no fundo, não seria tão mal se eu fosse um pouco mais parecida com o Taisho, além da aparência. Ao menos na forma como ele encara tudo isso.

Foi processando esses tristes dados que fui chamada à campo, quando a aula de Educação Física do segundo ano acabou, e o pessoal do primeiro ano foi chamado. Minha cara era de quem foi condenada à prisão perpétua.

Ao passar por Mitsago e eu, Yahiko acenou, simpático. Aquele sorriso que já desenhei tantas mil vezes, mas que sempre me faz pensar como o original é mais bonito... como reflete mais o sol naqueles dentes brancos, e como ilumina o meu dia, independentemente de como eu esteja. Como naquela hora.

É lamentável que a mistura de todos esses efeitos me façam corar, e eu não consiga sorrir de volta, pelo simples motivo de que estou submersa demais naquele mar de sentimentos em que o sorriso do Yahiko me joga. E como essas demontrações de simpativa duram apenas segundos, eu não tive tempo de recuperar minha energia vital e acenar de volta. Quando estava prestes a fazer isso, a fila andou, e como o Taisho estava logo atrás do Yahiko, despertei para a vida com o olhar repreensivo do meu irmão.

_Kuso_! Outra vez, me senti idiota. Fui empurrada pelo pessoal da minha turma, e percebi que criei um engarrafamento na fila do primeiro ano.

_Eu nunca mais vou:_

a) Pular na frente do meu irmão quando ele estiver prestes a fazer um gol;

b) Perder a noção de quem sou e o que faço quando o Yahiko acenar para mim;

c) Pedir os conselhos da Mitsago;

d) Cogitar a hipótese de realmente ser dramática;

e) Escapar de uma bolada do Taisho para levar uma da May-May, no jogo de handball, por que estava distraída demais pensando no sorriso do Yahiko.

Essa não! Tenho de sair daqui. O professor Takeda me dispensou por causa da preocupante marca vermelha gravada no meu rosto, no formato de uma bola. Mas agora o jogo terminou, e o banheiro será invadido pela corja da Nadeshiko, querendo verificar se seus gloriosos cabelos e suas gloriosas peles estão gloriosamente perfeitas, e então começarem a falar sobre garotos e festas. Não é muito agradável, principalmente quando elas escolhem você como vítima mais próxima e te consideram a classe mais baixa de todos os humanos desse colégio. Mal elas sabem que você é apenas 75 humana... Mesmo assim, elas reúnem-se em semi-círculo, com a personificação da futilidade-mor, Nadeshiko, na frente, e perguntam: "E então, Izayoi... O que você tem feito de interessante? Deve haver alguma de interessante a ser feito naquele lugarzinho onde você mora... Um dojo... Uaahaaaa - e a criatura boceja, com descaso - Ao menos os carinhas bonitos que vão treinar, certo? Mas acho que isso não adianta muito no seu caso. A não ser aqueles que consideram uns olhos tão estranhos quando esses normais" e essa é a deixa para que todas as outras riam, como hienas africanas.

Eu não costumo ignorar esse tipo de coisa. Eu tentei ignorar e simplesmente virar as costas, como a Mitsago faz. No entanto, parece que põem combustível no meu sangue! Quando estou prestes a engolir e deixá-las para trás, minha cabeça começa a ferver, então me viro. A Mitsago já disse que algo parece tomar conta dos meus olhos, algum brilho diferente do que costumo ter. E, quando me dou conta, estou encarando Nadeshiko, dizendo umas boas verdades para ela, a tensão entre as duas sendo palpável. É preciso que a Mitsago me arraste para longe, senão deixo de perceber que estou em menor número (já que a Nadeshiko está sempre cercada de três ou quatro capachos humanos) e perco de vez qualuqer resquício de calma.

Bem, na quinta série, isso aconteceu mesmo. Ela conseguiu implodir minha calma ao dizer... hum... certas coisas da minha família, no meio de todo o colégio, durante o intervalo do almoço. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas quando fui ver, estava por cima da Nadeshiko, que chorava e berrava por socorro. Ao que parece, me atirei sobre ela e derrubei-a no chão. Eu lembro que estava-a sufocando com um pedaço de pizza que agarrei na hora, e ordenava que ela retirasse o que tinha dito, enquanto pressionava o pescoço dela com a mão esquerda. A garota começou a se debater, mas numa das raras situações em que minha altura é útil, eu não a soltei. Pelo menos até que a inspetora Gizuno me agarrasse pelos ombros e me arrastasse dali, direto para a sala da diretora, onde minha mãe foi chamada. Mamãe conversou por quase duas horas com a diretora, e eu fui suspensa por três dias. Nadeshiko fez um drama imenso, disse que pensou que eu iria matá-la. Foi para o hospital, porque, ao que parece, engasgou-se com uma azeitona e teve as duas narinas obstruídas por muzzarella e anchovas. Foi preciso tomar uma série de remédios para a recuperação do olfato...

Na minha opinião, tudo um exagero. Matar? Eu? Logo eu? Nadeshiko Yamazaki é a única criatura no planeta que me inspira ânsias de assassinato e, mesmo assim, eu engulo suas insinuações venenosas como tenho feito em todos esses anos! Na primeira vez em que perco a calma, ela me acusa de tentativa de assassinato! O pior foi que ninguém apurou os _motivos _para que eu quisesse sufocá-la com um pedaço de pizza de anchovas. Fora os três dias de reclusão, mamãe ainda me põs de castigo. Trancou todos os meus CD's das Thunder Girls no quarto dela e do papai, e simplesmente disse para que eu nunca mais fizesse isso. Papai, pelo menos, quis saber porquê eu fiz aquilo. Disse tudo para ele, que conversou com mamãe. Passados os três dias de suspensão, eu voltei a ter posse dos meus CD's. Quando voltei par ao colégio, antes de sair de casa, papai me puxou para longe da mamãe de mandou:

"Não engula o que aquela garotinha metida disser. Vou te contar uma coisa, eu também não suporto o pai dela" nesse instante, ele viu com o rabo dos olhos se mamãe estava por perto "Sua mãe é a diplomata dessa lar, e quer que nós também sejamos. Então, olhe: não ature o que ela disser. Pelo amor de Kami, não estou dizendo para sufocar a menina outra vez!" ele me olhou preocupado, e eu confirmei enfaticamente com a cabeça, em sinal de entendimento "Mas.. seja lá o que for fazer... Certifique-se de que ninguém esteja por perto para presenciar, Ok?" e piscou para mim. Com isso, lá fui eu de volta para o colégio, só que dessa vez, com uma importante lição aprendida.

É incrível como o pai é diferente da mãe. Ele realmente consegue me entender, sempre que há um problema. Mamãe é carinhosa, e tudo, mas segue à risca os conceitos de boa educação, e etc, e etc. O papai é difente... Uma vez, ele me disse que nem sempre foi assim. Quando eu perguntei porquê, e como era antes, ele inventou uma desculpa de que tinha de verificar os tatames do dojo. Acho que agora percebo o que ele quis dizer.

Opa. A corja da Nadeshiko chegou. Melhor eu sair daqui, antes que acrescente mais uma emoção para o meu dia. Coisa de que não preciso no momento, com 25 de sangue youkai, um irmão irritado e uma boa explicação para quando chegar em casa.


End file.
